


包兴《过去，现在》

by Haha13023



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haha13023/pseuds/Haha13023





	包兴《过去，现在》

包兴 《过去，现在》  
“俊勉！”张艺兴眼睁睁地看着爱人在自己的面前倒下，立马冲上前去。“俊勉，你别吓我，俊勉，你看看我啊！” 张艺兴抱着金俊勉，身上的白衬衫被金俊勉的血染红了，让人看了觉得触目惊心。感觉到怀里的人正慢慢地失去了温度，张艺兴原本就颤抖的手抖得更厉害了，他紧紧地抱着金俊勉，害怕下一秒俊勉就会离他而去。

眼前的人眼睛紧闭着，眉头紧紧的锁在一起，还时不时喊着那个人的名字。金珉锡的眉头不禁也跟着邹了起来，从金俊勉离开的那一天起，他就没有一天是不做这个恶梦的。

突然，张艺兴从恶梦里惊醒，一睁眼却看见杀死自己爱人的凶手就在眼前，不禁露出了恨意和一丝丝的害怕。

金珉锡像是没看见他眼中的情绪，伸出手要抹掉张艺兴脸上的眼泪，在快要碰到脸时却被张艺兴避开了。

“听说你早上趁我不在时试图逃出宅邸？”金珉锡眯起眼睛，全身散发着低气压。在知道张艺兴因在逃出过程中不小心扭到了脚身上还有许多被植物的刺划伤的伤口时，金珉锡简直快要被急疯了。

小时候张艺兴一次无意被刀片划伤手指头时，血一直流个不停的情景还历历在目。那时候他和金俊勉都被吓得快要哭了。在知道他有凝血障碍后，金俊勉就把他护的好好的，不让他有任何机会受到伤害。

“当初我是因为俊勉才会住进来的，现在他不在了，你却把我锁在这里，又是什么意思？”从金俊勉离开后，金珉锡就把他锁在宅子里。每天对着杀死他最爱的人，却毫无证据可以证明他就是凶手，这种生活简直生不如死。

“就这么不想留在我身边吗？”金珉锡盯着张艺兴，大拇指细细地摩擦着张艺兴下巴。“你为了权势连你的亲生弟弟都能杀！你简直就是禽兽！叫我怎么待在这里？！”

听到这番话，金珉锡原本还有些温度的目光赫然发冷。他伏下身贴近张艺兴，气息喷洒在张艺兴的脸上，开了口道“既然在你眼里我是禽兽，那我要是不干些禽兽的事就对不起 ’禽兽' 这个称号了。”说完，金珉锡一手就轻而易举地控制着张艺兴的双手，另一只手迅速地把挂在自己身上的领带扯下来，然后把张艺兴的双手绑在床架上。张艺兴想反抗，但脚伤限制了他的行动，想逃也难逃，况且金珉锡本就力气很大，再加上有锻炼身体，张艺兴根本抵不过他。

“你不能这样对我！”他知道金珉锡生起气来就会完全丧失理智，彻彻底底地变成恶魔。害怕地挣扎着。“我怎么不能这样对你了？张艺兴，我告诉你，我想怎么做就怎么做，是我说了算，没有你能说不的时候！”说完，便粗暴地撕开他的衣服，裤子也被金珉锡利索地扒下来。金珉锡打开旁边的抽屉，里面全是各种各样的情趣物品。

金珉锡拿出一条皮鞭，鞭子轻轻地扫过张艺兴的身体。张艺兴害怕的 金珉锡拿出一条皮鞭，鞭子轻轻地扫过张艺兴的身体。张艺兴害怕的抖了起来，眼睛闭得紧紧的，这无疑更激起了金珉锡体内的施虐因子。

金珉锡突然举起皮鞭，狠狠地落在张艺兴的身上。“啊！”张艺兴刚发出叫声，下一秒却又迎来了一鞭。鞭子不停地落在张艺兴的身上，凄厉的惨叫声在房间里回荡。

原本滑嫩细腻的皮肤因受到鞭打而留下了几道痕迹，显得格外注目。这幅景象更是让金珉锡一直抑制在心中的欲火不禁爆发出来。

金珉锡把皮鞭甩到一旁，伏下身，把头凑到张艺兴的脖颈舔舐，一只手肆意的在张艺兴的身上游走，另一只则握着胸前的软粒，又捏又揉，时不时还用指尖刮蹭，引得张艺兴不禁叫了出来。灵巧的舌头从颈窝一路亲吻到锁骨，再到胸前粗暴的啃咬。

“唔..”张艺兴小声的呜咽，脸上早已布满泪水，眼眶红通通的，看上去委屈极了，却也让人更想狠狠的欺负他。金珉锡凑上前去亲吻张艺兴，可张艺兴始终咬紧牙关不让自己进入，金珉锡伸出双手抓着他的下巴使劲，迫使张艺兴吃痛的张开了嘴。

金珉锡再次把唇附上去，舌头粗暴的捅进喉咙里，模仿着性爱的动作，再卷起他的舌头，大力的吸吮着舌尖。

来不及下咽的口水沿着下巴流到了锁骨，金珉锡把手指插进口腔内搅动着，一边看着他痛苦挣扎、愤怒、悲哀的眼神，刺激着金珉锡的每一条神经线，他迅速的解开皮带，退下裤子，将凶器抵在穴口处摩擦着，冰冷的唇瓣凑到他耳边，开口道 “你知道吗？从很早以前我就想这么做了，俊勉总是把你藏着掖着，不让别人看见，到最后你还不是落到我手里。” 话音一落，突然猛烈的顶撞起来。

张艺兴腰部承受着巨大的冲击力，此刻泛着酸痛，他苍白的抖着唇，艰难的喘息着。

“要怎样才肯放过我..” 张艺兴终于承受不住心里的悲伤和无助感，问出心底一直想问的话。

“张艺兴，我想要的从来只有你而已。”金珉锡手掌轻轻的抚上张艺兴的脸庞，眼底一片温柔。

“抱歉，我什么都能给你，就是这个做不到。”原本还有温度的眼神彻底变得阴冷，金珉锡冷冷的开口道“既然你的心永远住不进我，那我就让你的身体永远记得我！”说完，金珉锡速度加快，每一次都顶的很深。  
  
“啊！啊..！不要..求你了..” 张艺兴发出高昂的吟声，心肝脾肺肾都快被顶了出来，两只手紧握着，指甲深深掐进皮肉里。  
  
男子被刺疼的皱起好看的眉，热的发烫的巨大在他体内肆意疯狂的横冲直撞着，张艺兴无所适从的摇着头。  
  
“呜..不..不要..” 金珉锡死死的盯着张艺兴的每一个动作表情，隐忍的，痛苦着，近乎崩溃，落在眼里，大快人心。  
  
金珉锡扯起他的头发将他拉到自己眼前。“呜！”头皮传来一片尖锐的刺痛感迫使张艺兴高高仰起头。金珉锡将张艺兴的一条腿扛上肩膀，变换着不同的方向撞向深处。  
  
“啊..求，求求你，金珉锡，放过我，求你了..啊！”金珉锡没有因对方的哀求停下动作亦或怜惜一点，反而更加无所顾忌的顶撞。

坚硬的巨大不断侵犯艺兴娇嫩的甬道。突然顶到一个触感不一样的嫩肉，艺兴好像触电一样剧烈的颤抖着。

金珉锡邪笑一下，顶撞的越来越用力，每一次都狠狠的撞在敏感的嫩肉上，艺兴被折腾的连求饶都说不完全，破碎的呻吟不断溢出。“停……啊，停下！金珉..锡..不要..求你..啊.！”终于在一下重重的顶撞后，张艺兴的甬道被滚烫的液体填满。看着眼前的人因体力不支而晕了过去，白皙的身体布满了自己留下的红痕，金珉锡把张艺兴抱进浴室里，动作轻柔的帮他清洗干净后，抱着他回到已经换了另一个床单的床上，把他抱在怀里进入了睡梦。

半夜，金珉锡被怀里的人弄醒了。昏睡中的人似乎被困在现实与噩梦的争斗中，眉头紧紧的皱着，张着嘴模糊的呢喃着什么，看上去很不安。  
  
金珉锡修长的手指轻轻触上男子的眼，再慢慢的往下，细细的描绘着脸部的轮廓，心里有着千丝万缕的思绪。

“俊勉..”金珉锡听到那熟悉的名字后，好看的眉微微邹起。“以前，俊勉知道我对你的心思，所以才拼命地把你藏了起来，不让我有任何机会碰到你。现在，我好不容易得到你了，我是不会那么轻易的放你走的。”说完，金珉锡在张艺兴的额头上留下一个吻，把头埋在劲窝深深的吸了口气，放在腰部的手收的更紧了。黑暗中，金珉锡露出了嗜笑，却没人看见。


End file.
